Modern Cinderella Recipe
by rbzodiac612
Summary: Ingredients: Three boys, three girls, one missing possession, a hidden identity, a cup of sparks. Stir well, then let story unfold.
1. Welcome to France!

**Ok, ok, so I didn't finish my other story yet. But that doesn't mean I can't start another one! Yay me…………………………**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. But if I did, William would tragically die in a jail cell! And I own Jasmine! Yeah, I know, she's in my other story too, but keep in mind: This Jasmine has nothing to do with my other story, except for the looks, personality, etc. Ok? Ok. Let the weird(and probably boring) story begin in 3. 2. 1!**

……………………………………………………..

Normal POV

"And they lived happily ever after. The End.", read Yumi.

She and her best friends, Aelita and Jasmine, laughed.

"Yeah, right!"

"Nothing is ever that simple. That's just illogical, something to fill the heads of naïve little kids," said Aelita.

Yumi replied with, "Speaking of simple, why is that simple reason we all have to move to France?"

JZ sighed. They had been through this already. "Our parents work in the same company, which got transferred to France, and they decided it'd be good to work there, so BOOM! We're moving."

"At least we're moving together. Right?"

"Right!"

Yumi's mom popped into the room. "Girls, we're leaving now."

"Ok…"

They left for the airport, no idea what was soon to come…

Eight hours later:

The girls stepped into their three connected apartments, each for each of their families.

"Home Sweet Home…" muttered JZ.

But her mom spoke up. "Actually, girls, you won't be living here long. Tomorrow you're going to a fantastic school, Kadic, I believe? Well anyways, you're going to be boarders!"

And Aelita's dad piped in, "Plus, our apartment complex's landlord is also your principal!" He brought a man in. "Aelita, Yumi, Jasmine, this is Mr. Delmas."

In came a man with a stocky frame, gray hair, and a beard. He smiled fakely and shook each of the girls' hands, a little too hard. _These ladies should be easy to make miserable…_

_This guy is TROUBLE! _was the thought Aelita, JZ, and Yumi had running in their minds as they smiled politely.

The next day… 

Staring at Kadic Academy, the three practically sisters trudged their way to the principal's office.

Once there, they knocked and went in the room. Principal Delmas was sitting at his desk, flashing a nasty grin. "Hello, ladies……Now I'll be honest with you. I don't like you. So I will try to make your life miserable. And my daughter, Sissi, will do the same." A snobby girl stepped out of the shadows. "That's right, freaks." He continued. "You will all be bunking in our largest dorm, 130. Your floor is co-ed; and I'm not answering any more questions.

JZ muttered, "We didn't ask any-."

"QUIET! You're getting on my nerves. Go to your dorms, what are you waiting for?"

"You didn't give us any keys yet."

"Oh right." Delmas handed three identical brass keys to the girls. "NOW GO!"

He pushed them out.

"Jeez……" said Jazz.

"Ya got that right."

With little difficulty they found 130. Unpacking their things, the girls got startled by a blonde spiky haired-with a purple spot boy.

"HI I'M ODD!"

"Uh, yeah, we can tell…"

"NO I MEAN ODD IS MY NAME!"

Then another boy appeared. One with blonde hair and glasses.

"Don't mind him. He's just hyper on sugar," said the boy.

Yumi spoke up. "No big deal. My name's Yumi, and these are my very best friends, JZ and Aelita." She gestured to them. "And you are?"

Odd replied. "THE BLONDE WITH GLASSES IS JEREMY, AND I'M ODD!"

"Yes, we got that." Jeremy's eyes turned to Aelita. _Wow…_

And he cleared his throat. "So, we just came to visit. Turns out we're next-door dorm neighbors!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, see ya later!" With that, the guys left.

JZ and Aelita confided in each other. "Cuties!" But then they saw Yumi staring dreamily at a brunette guy with a soccer uniformpassing by. "Oooh, who do you think that is?"

Yumi kept staring. _I'm gonna find out sooner or later…_

………………………………………………………………….

**Oh, yay! One chapter down, and only a couple thousand more to go. Just kidding! But did anybody like it? If I get some reviews, I'll continue. But if not……I am going to curl up and cry. No, not really.**

**So, review please!**

**Astrea**


	2. Masquerade Ball

**I'm back! Do I love writing this? Yesss…As for my other story, I'll try to update it soon. TRY. Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. JZ is mine!**

…………………………………………………………………………

"Ugh," muttered Ulrich as he looked over his schedule. "English, Math, Social Studies, Spanish, Music, Art, Literature, and--COOKING? The principal has really gone overboard this time."

Odd tried to show the bright side of this to him. "Well, buddy, at least me and Jeremy are takin' this class with you! You'll get to try everything Odd the master chef cooks! Plus, I can eat everything you and Jeremy don't want. And you know there'll be…"

"Girls?"

"Exactly!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT hooking up with someone you or Jeremy picks for me. I pick my dates, not you."

"And just when was the last time you went on a date yourself, may I ask? Oh, I believe it was a YEAR ago, hmm? Maybe two?"

"Shut up, Odd."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your best pal-MMFFFHHH!" Before Odd could finish, he got pelted by Ulrich's pillow.

Of course, Jeremy was just staring at his laptop, zoned out on "the nerdy stuff", as Odd called it.

…………………………………………………………………………

"We're taking cooking? Cool…Right?" said Yumi as she read off of their identical schedules.

"Yeah." Aelita leaned on her bed.

"I always wanted to learn how to cook. It's on my TO DO list, as well as finding a guy who has my appetite." JZ made a dreamy face.

Aelita and Yumi almost puked. JZ had a veeerrrrryyy high metabolism, and ate much more than any sane person would want. They had once gone to an all-you-can-eat buffet, and JZ ate to the other girls' puking point.

And Aelita switched to another topic. "I heard that the guys we met, as well as their friend, are also taking the Cooking class. This friend of theirs could be good for you, Yumi!"

"For. Get. It. I have my eyes set on that guy passing by yesterday, and I am not giving up till I find out his name."

JZ sighed. Then she thought of something. "Hey! Isn't there a Back-to-School masquerade ball next week?"

"Yeah. So?"

"We could all go together, as a group, then mingle!" Yumi and Aelita looked hesitant. "Come on, you both know you want to." Yumi asked what Aelita thought. "Shopping for dresses?" "Yeah." "Count us in!"

"Oh, you're planning to go to the masquerade ball?" Slowly, each girl turned around to the familiar nasty voice of Mr. Delmas.

And JZ retorted with, "Yeah. What's it to ya?"

He grumbled a bit, then continued his nasty speech. "Well, I told your parents about the ball, and, knowing you'd all want to go, they decided that I give you a curfew of 12 that night. And I plan to do that. You have to be in your dorms by 12, or I'll give you 3 hours of detention every day for a whole week."

"But what if we forget?" Aelita cried.

"Well then, that's YOUR problem, not mine. Oh and by the way, I'll be busy that day, but Sissi will be watching. So be on time. OR ELSE." And he left.

_This could be a problem…_thought Yumi. Then she realized something. "OMG, the first cooking class is in five minutes, it says it right here on the schedule! We have to go!"

Panting, Yumi, Aelita, and JZ slid into three seats, right across from Jeremy and Odd.

Yumi noticed them with the soccer guy she saw and tried a start a conversation. "Hey Jeremy, Odd. What's up?" Then pretending to just notice the guy next to them, she said, "Hi."

And he replied. "Hey, I haven't seen you around; you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Yumi."

"Cool, my name's Ulrich."

She gasped mentally. _Ulrich Stern? Oh no…_

But being polite, she shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

JZ, knowing something was wrong, piped in, "Can you excuse us for a sec?" and pulled the other girls to the back of the room.

"Yumi, what's wrong with Ulrich? And don't say nothing, cause it ain't nothing. Yesterday you were so ambitious to know his name!"

The Japanese girl sighed. "That was before I knew who he was. He's Ulrich Stern, captain of the soccer team, and the school heartthrob! I clearly have no chance with him."

Aelita glanced back at the guys. "The girl has a point, you know." JZ punched her, then realized it was true. "Yeah, kinda true."

_Ok…….wasn't expecting that…but at least they support me._

So the three girls walked back over, and started the cooking class with Ms. Myers.

…………………………………………………………….

It was the same routine up to the masquerade ball: the girls and guys chat before cooking class, JZ eats what Odd cooks, Odd eats what JZ cooks, both of them eats what everybody cooks, people stare and almost barf, Yumi and Ulrich only exchange about 3-4 words every class, Yumi likes Ulrich, Ulrich doesn't know the Yumi he would fall in love with, Yumi slightly avoids Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy blush every time they both touch something at the same time, and cooking class ends. Not very exciting, but still; the students grew to love cooking class.

In the hallways, you could hear the squealing of girls in their dorms, getting dressed for the ball at 8:30. But no dorm squeals were louder than 130. Inside was Yumi, Aelita, and Jasmine getting dressed, talking, putting on makeup, talking, smearing the makeup with their masks, talking, starting again with the makeup, and talking, talking, talking. Yumi clipped her PDA on her shoe strap; like she was gonna carry a purse!

And because of this, they were late; finally arriving at 9:30. Inside there were flashing lights, spinning water displays, and the song "Starry-Eyed Surprise" playing. You could spot out almost no one; everybody had put a mask on.

Aelita and JZ spotted Odd and Jeremy, and went off to dance. Leaving Yumi alone by the punch bowl, next to ULRICH! AAH!

"Hey."

"Hi.."

"So, you wanna dance….err…Cinderella?" he said, giving her a playful nickname.

_He doesn't know who I am! _"Sure," Yumi replied confidently. She wouldn't give her identity or name away tonight.

He swept her out onto the floor as a slow song started. They danced for the rest of the night. Taking a break, "Cinderella and her Prince" walked outside into a gazebo.

They sat in awkward silence, then simultaneously moved forward, lips inching closer and closer, till the gap between them closed.

When Yumi and Ulrich broke apart for air, she glanced at the clock quickly. _11:56?_ "Cinderella" broke away from Ulrich, and dashed out, saying, "I have to go, bye!"

"Wait!"

But she was gone.

The only trace of her was that PDA she had clipped on her shoe…hmm… He could find who she was with that! The first girl he had loved so quickly and so much.

Picking the PDA up and grasping it tightly, Ulrich thought, _Cinderella…_and whispered, "I love you."

……………………………………………………………………..

**So, what did you think? Please review! And I will keep updating!**

**-Astrea**


	3. Maybe

**It's me again! But more importantly, it's another chapter! Yay…To reply to some people seeing a lot of "A Cinderella Story" in here, I was watching that movie when I thought of MCR……heh. Sorry, I meant to write it in that this was kinda sorta gonna be based on that movie. Ok, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Darn. I do own JZ! Yay…o.O**

……………………………………………………………………….

Panting, Yumi barely made it back to her dorm, only to be questioned by her smirking roommates.

She noticed the look on their faces. "What?"

JZ folded her arms. "Don't play dumb. We saw it all from the window."

"Saw what?"

"You and Mr. 'Unattainable' lip-locking, then you leaving that PDA of yours on purpose, that's what."

"Well, I, OK OK! So I left it on purpose…"

Aelita spoke up. "Why?"

"He really likes me, the Cinderella me, and he nicknamed me that, too. So I decided to let him figure out who I am with my PDA. Y'know, classic hard-to-get-fairy-tale story."

"Ah, so you finally think you have a chance with him?"

"I think so. But, I'm going to make it hard for him to figure it out."

"How?"

"You know, not showing my interests I put on that PDA, confusing him by sending mixed messages, giving mysterious clues…"

"Count us in!"

"You guys are so nosy…but I still love ya like we're sisters."

"You know we feel the same way."

"Ok." So "Cinderella" slipped out of her ballroom gown and into her pajamas. She and her friends chatted for the rest of the, um, night.

Not realizing that their points of interest were talking about them as well.

……………………………………………………………………………..

In room 132, Ulrich floated into his dorm with a dreamy look.

"Hey guys?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Jeremy and Odd practically fell off the bed. "WHAT?"

"You know, when you think somebody's the one, just by staring at them…"

Jeremy backed away. "Odd, We. Have. To. FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!"

Odd smirked, and broke into song. "I know what's wrong. Ulrich's in love, he's in love, nananananana! So who is it, buddy? Who captured your heart so gracefully?" he recited dramatically.

And Ulrich snapped back to reality, to answer. "I never got to know her name. But she dropped something! Her PDA…so now I have a clue."

Jeremy recovered from his shock. "Now WE have a clue."

"You mean, you're gonna help me?"

Odd wiped his smirk off his face. "Sure! You haven't felt this way, in, umm…NEVER!"

"Thanks. So how'd your ball go?"

"Oh, it was just great. Jeremy and I danced with those girls in our cooking class, Aelita and JZ. I like Jazz."

"And I think pink hair is wonderful," said Jeremy.

Odd whispered to Ulrich, "He's referring to Aelita. Oh, by the way, do you like Yumi? The other girl in our cooking class?"

Ulrich shrugged. "I dunno, she seems nice enough, but I don't think she's my type. And she's a bit too shy."

"Hey, let's just see what happens tomorrow. There might be actual sparks flying besides that stove that Ms. Myers loves!"

Ulrich wasn't paying attention. He was playing with that PDA. "Hey, check it out! This girl loves eating sushi, and is a Scorpio. Am I a Scorpio?"

"Umm…yeah, I think so, buddy."

"I'll just have to see who loves sushi and is a Scorpio between classes."

…………………………………………………………………………

Sure enough, Ulrich sped around asking every girl in sight.

"Ugh…100 girls and 10 percent of them are Scorpios and love sushi."

Yumi, who was just passing by, hid behind JZ and Aelita as they quickly went to class.

The day passed, and it was Cooking class again.

Today's recipe was spicy salsa with herbs. Ulrich breezed through, finishing faster than anyone and getting an A. Yumi, however, was having trouble stirring the thick mixture.

Ulrich came over and guided her, coming up behind her and placing his hands on hers. If you looked from a certain point of view you'd think he was hugging her. "Here, stir it like this, so the spoon goes smoothly through."

"Thanks!"

JZ came up and said, "Can you stop flirting now? For Pete's sake, ya look like you're hugging or something."

They broke apart, blushing.

_Maybe he does like me…_

_Maybe she COULD be Cinderella…_

………………………………………………………………………

**Um, yeah. This was kinda short and reeeeeallllly boring, but I want to keep writing a bunch of other chapters, so….yeah. Did you like it? I hope so…Please review! And I will update soon!**

**-Astrea**


	4. Revealed?

**Haha, I couldn't help it. I love writing this…really short story!**

**Disclaimer: I MAY OWN JAZZ, BUT I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO! WAHH! –runs away fake-crying- Oh wait. I never did.**

……………………………………………………………………………..

So far, Ulrich had unlocked most of what was on Yumi's PDA.

_Okay, so what do we have?_

_First: Scorpio, likes sushi (DUH! So many sushi stickers plastered on…)_

_Second: Nature gal, likes to climb trees_

_Third: Hates Sissy and the principal (well, everybody does)_

_Fourth: Is a boarder, with her best friends (ok, kinda narrows it down)_

_So now I still have…20 girls? I knew something was wrong when I calculated only 10…Math is NOT my strong point._

"Ulrich, Earth to Ulrich!" Ulrich snapped back to see Odd waving his hand in his face.

"What?"

"WHAT were you doing?"

"Summing up the stuff I found out about Cinder—." Ulrich was suddenly cut off by a beep on the PDA and a message popped up.

Ulrich:

Are you really so desperate to find me?

If so, I give you a clue: Figure out what the book 687.0 is about-

"Cinderella" 

Odd and Ulrich grinned. They were going to make a stop to the library right now…

……………………………………………………………………..

Yumi finished messaging Ulrich and said, "JZ, you are a genius."

"Don't I know it!"

Aelita asked, "So what was the book anyways?"

"Well, it was about-"

……………………………………………………………………..

"Clothing?" Odd picked up a pink book and wrinkled his nose.

"Okay, it means she's a fashion girl."

"Ulrich, that's a hint. But almost every girl is a fashion person!"

"Yeah, I know. And every girl also says they have the personality traits listed on the PDA!"

"Ulrich, have you ever thought that some of them might be LYING?"

"Err…no…"

Odd sighed.

BEEP! The PDA had another incoming message:

………………………………………………………………………….

Yumi was having fun text messaging her own PDA.

Ulrich:

How about we meet tonight?

There's no telling what might happen…

Maybe you might even figure out who I am.

Meet me at the hill next to the maple tree tonight-

"Cinderella"

……………………………………………………………………………

Ulrich walked over to the tree and sat down.

"Now to wait…"

"Up here!"

He turned and saw "Cinderella" sitting on a thick branch, wearing the same mask she had at the ball. Grinning, he climbed up.

"So are you going to tell me who you are?"

"I'll let you figure that out yourself. After all, you have my PDA, don't you?"

"Yeah. So why did you message me to meet here?"

"I have my reasons."

"Ah, I see."

It went on like that, the whole entire time till once again, midnight came.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be Cinderella if I don't leave at midnight!"

When she turned to leave, Ulrich said, "Wait."

He spun her around dramatically, and planted a kiss, running a hand through her hair.

Not realizing he accidentally untied her mask.

They both gaped at the disguise as it fluttered onto the ground.

But then looked up, and gasped.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Ah ha, will Ulrich figure it out? And what'll happen to Yumi?**

**Please review, and I shall update with another one of my incredibly short chapters!**

**-Astrea**


	5. Deja Vu

**Hello again! Was everybody in suspense because of the cliffy? I hope so…Anyways, this chappie of the story is dedicated to ****YumiwithUlrichalways for giving me an idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I own JZ. Period.**

…………………………………………………………………………..

As both people looked up, they could not suppress a gasp.

"ODD?"

"JAZZ?"

In unison, they said, "HUH?"

After about 2 minutes of intense staring and gaping, JZ broke the silence.

"Ok, Odd, WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Fine, fine. I was here to help Yu-, I mean, the real Cinderella, by finding out everything that I could about Ulrich."

"Same."

"You mean…we both helped our friends and ended up here?"

"Yep. Although I was suspicious the moment I saw that black wig."

"It's no better than your brown one!"

"True…wait. So that means Yumi is the Cinderella!"

JZ flinched. "Heh, I guess so…"

Odd smiled in triumph. "AWESOME! Wait till Ulrich finds out." He started walking away.

"WAIT!" "Why?"

"Because you can't tell him now. You just can't! This isn't any of our business, and we shouldn't just butt in."

His smile formed into a groan. "All right, ok, you win."

They both struck thoughtful poses, then burst out laughing at a situation like this.

……………………………………………………………………….

"So…" said Aelita and Yumi

"So what?"

"What I mean is how'd it go, JZ!"

"Fine, good, ok."

"Really?"

"Would you quit worrying, Yumi! Everything went fine, Odd and I had an understanding." Then realizing her slip, Jazz flinched.

Yumi noticed this and looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean, _Odd_?"

Aelita smirked. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

JZ made a sheepish smile. "Heh, well…"

"Spit it out!"

Then Jazz's look turned from embarrassment to one of exasperation. "Don't you get it? Just like you told me to pretend to be you, Ulrich did the same with Odd!"

It took a moment for the sentence uttered to register in Yumi's head. Then…

"What?"

_Mmhmm. She's definitely not taking this well._

"Calm down. It all went smoothly, except for the mask falling…"

DEFINITELY not gonna take this well. 

"WHAT?"

And after that, Yumi fainted. Right in the middle of the floor. And right at the moment the boys came in the dorm.

Jeremy was the first to start talking. "Okay, what happened? We heard screaming, so don't deny it with 'Nothing.'"

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Odd left along with Jeremy, leaving Ulrich to clean this confusion up.

"Err…should I get some water to splash on her face, Aelita?"

"Yeah, yeah. That'd be great." "Ok, I'll be right back…"

"Take your time!" JZ called after the brunette boy. Then she turned to Aelita and asked with a smirk, "Leave her alone when he comes back?"

"You read my mind." And they slipped out of the room.

"Hey guys, I got some water to splas-," Confused, Ulrich figured the girls left for the bathroom.

Little did he know they were on a tree watching his every move.

"Okay, I guess they wouldn't mind if I did this now." He dumped the whole bucket on Yumi's face. Coughing, she started to talk, but ended with a squeak. "Seriously, you totally did NOT have to do that-Ulrich?"

"Well, you're verywelcome."

Her cheeks turned red just as she saw her two best friends giggling and laughing on a tree "I'll be back later…." and sprinted out.

As she reached the oak, she hissed, "What the heck was that for?"

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to torture you was all."

"Y'know, sometimes I really want to kill you."

"We love you too!" JZ and Aelita started running off.

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU, AND WHEN I DO, IT WON'T BE PRETTY!"

…………………………………………………………………………

The next day-

Ulrich flopped on his bed and sighed, thankful that school was almost over. "Odd, do you think I'm obsessed?"

"No, unless you want to be."

"Well, I think I am."

"Good for you."

"I'm being serious, Odd!"

"And I'm not?"

"I really gotta know who she is. Every minute in class I dream about her, think about her, I even drew her today!" He opened up a fat notebook, every page filled with sketches of his dear Cinderella.

"Oh yeah, you're completely obsessed."

"Help me, Odd. Don't you have anything like a clue?"

This subject was where the oddball started fidgeting. "Um, well, no…yeesssss…"

Ulrich caught onto that and was grabbing him by his collar. "Please. I really need to know, really bad."

Odd sighed. "I can't. I promised that I wouldn't." But then a small, undetectable gleam in his eye formed. _But JZ never told me I couldn't tell him later…She only said, "now",…AND I can also drop hints…_ "But I promise, my friend, I will tell when the time is right. And let go of me, I'm starting to turn blue!"

"Ok, tell me later…."

RINGGG!

"Time to go to cooking class. You know, Ulrich, if you never find her, try hooking up with Yumi in Cooking!"

"Nah. She doesn't seem my type."

He wouldn't figure out how wrong he was till much later…

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ms. Myers cleared her throat. "Class, today we'll be making crème brulee. And since we'll be using blowtorches, it's going to get hot in here with the oven and everything. So I brought in this fan! Be careful; only put it on low or it'll blow us all away. Literally! All right? All right. Begin!"

Aelita was done faster than anybody and fiddled with a gem she had found next to the fan. All the other kids were working hard and getting sticky. "Oops!" She said, accidentally dropping the stone. As she went down on all fours, she heard something rub against her and go **click**! Ignoring it, she bent down starting to grab the gem, but finding it blew away. Blew? That was strange.

Until she saw what had made the click. Staring down at her was the humongous fan, set at high and warming up. Before she could reach the switch, she flew against the wall, stuck. THAT'S how powerful the fan was. Plus, Ms. Myers was making phone calls in her office, across the school. Great…

What happened next was the fan reached Ulrich and Yumi's direction. (They were cooking at tables next to each other.) Ulrich got blasted by the gust of air, about to say something and opened his mouth, but he landed facedown on something else.

JZ quickly ran over and turned the switch off before the deadly fan could reach her. She gathered all the people over to see if Ulrich and Yumi were okay. What she saw next was more than she'd expect.

It turned out that Ulrich had landed on Yumi. Not just any random way either. He happened to land on Yumi with their mouths both open. And he happened to land on her in a way that their mouths had collided, sealed together in a kiss.

Their cheeks were the color of cherries. Their eyes were wide in shock. And their friends were saying, "You're not stuck anymore. Get up, would you?"

Ulrich came to Earth more quickly. "I'm so sorry, Yumi, do you want some help?"

"No, I'm okay," she squeaked, and once again sprinted out of the classroom and into her dorm.

Everybody went back to cooking (except Aelita) in about 10 minutes, even Ulrich.

Though he had the weird feeling of déjà vu when he accidentally kissed Yumi…

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Ooh, we're getting closer to solving this!**

**And I am so so sorry for forgetting you guys and the story! I got so lazy…**

**Anyways, please review and I shall update!**

**-Astrea**


	6. Fairytales do come true

**W00t! My first completed story! Hehe…shows how much of a procrastinator I am. Anyways, thank you, readers, for sticking with me as I wrote this boring story (all my stories are boring to me). And here is, I'm sad to say, the last chapter of MCR! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story (literally!), I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own JZ. And I do not own the sonnet. That's from Shakespeare.**

……………………………………………………………………………………

Days passed, each one making Ulrich more and more desperate, to the point of sleeping at dawn and waking up at lunchtime. This of course did not go unnoticed by each of the people in his social life, including his all-knowing friend, Odd.

Odd looked on, his face forming a worried look, which was weird because it was Friday. He loved Fridays! But he had witnessed every day how his best buddy was changing. And he was having a hard time with whether or not to tell Ulrich. He was his best friend!

But JZ would surely wring his neck if she found out. And this was the first girl who had ever noticed and liked him! He didn't want to lose that. And so, Odd was torn between two hard choices, Ulrich was falling in desperation, and Jeremy was oblivious to it all, his head buried in schoolwork as always.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Odd reached a super hard decision. And it wasn't easy; he had spent all night thinking. But the choice was made.

In the afternoon, he sat Ulrich down in their dorm, ready to begin with his speech.

"Hey, buddy, I have to tell you something."

His tired voice barely made out, "What is it, Odd?"

"Well…I've seen how you've been acting lately, and let me just tell you, it ain't pretty. So I'm going to hopefully lift your spirits with something."

"Ok, then, tell me."

Odd hesitated before saying, "Um…err…I know who…"

"You know who what?"

_It's now or never._ "I know…who…your…Cinderella…is…"

Instantly Ulrich perked up, looking better than he had in days. Excitedly he asked, "Who is it, Odd? Who?"

Odd sighed. "It's her."

"Her who?"

"Y'know…"

Ulrich was getting annoyed. "Tell me, Odd."

"All right, all right! Let's go walk in the courtyard and I'll tell you."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sissi watched on, realizing Ulrich's eyes lit up the moment he and Odd walked past her. (A/N: His eyes actually lit up because he found outCinderella was Yumi.)_Oh, he cheered up because of me! I have to go up to him. He's probably going to kiss me; finally!_

She walked up to him and said, "Hi Ulrich-dear!"

"What do you want, Sissi?"

_Fine, guess I'll just have to start it myself._

"Nothing! I just want to give you something, a 'you're welcome' gift." And she kissed him full on the lips.

However, this did not go unnoticed…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Also in the courtyard, Aelita said, "C'mon, you know he likes you!"

"I agree with Aelita. Yumi, he's madly in love with you!"

"Oh? Then, Aelita and JZ, look over there."

The three saw a disgusting sight: Sissi was kissing Ulrich. And Ulrich wasn't showing signs of struggling.

"See? He likes Sissi. Whatever, let's go." Yumi sounded so "I-don't-care", but if you looked super closely you could see a tiny gleam of hurt inside her eyes.

They turned just as Ulrich forcefully broke from Sissi. Spotting Yumi, he came up to her and kissed her. "Hey, my princess."

Aelita and Jazz knew what was about to happen. Yumi got an unfathomable look on her face, and the next thing they knew, she blew up.

"Bravo, Ulrich. You managed to crack the case. But if you think I'm just going to fall in your arms now, you two-timing jerk, think AGAIN!"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. Everybody saw how you kissed Sissi!"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! And I hated that experien-,"

"SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES, LIKE YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND OVER THERE!" She ran, in tears, to her dorm. Aelita and Jazz glared at Ulrich, then hastily followed her.

Meanwhile, Odd was standing there, shocked. "You messed up big time, bro…"

_What have I done to upset her so much?_

Yumi sat on her bed, tears streaking down as her two friends soothed her.

"I can't believe him!"

"We can't either, Yumi. He doesn't deserve you if he does that," said Aelita.

Jazz nodded._ I wonder how he found out it was Yumi? _Pondering this, she came up with an enraging thought.

"I'll be right back, I have to go do something."

"Ok, JZ, but hurry back!"

"Oh, I will."

Closing the door, she stomped to the guys' dorm. Knocking loudly she heard, "Come in."

"All right, Odd-, wait. Ulrich, where's Odd?"

"Oh, he's eating in the cafeteria."

"Thanks."

JZ closed the door and continued stomping.

Reaching the table Odd was eating at, she stormed over to him.

"How dare you!"

"Huh?"

"You told Ulrich about Yumi, didn't you?"

Odd flinched. He knew this was going to come. "Yesss…"

"I knew it! How could you? You broke Yumi's heart."

"But Ulrich looked so depressed."

"Save your excuses. You broke her heart, and you broke my trust!" With that, she angrily went back in the direction she came from.

He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. _What have I done?_

Then he got an idea. _Maybe I can redeem myself…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Odd walked slowly to his dorm. Opening the door, he saw a droopy Ulrich.

"Odd, what am I supposed to do? I totally messed up."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Because I've got an idea to win Yumi back!"

"Well, let's hear it."

So Odd sat down and explained the details, Ulrich listening intently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sunday night, Yumi sat at her desk, looking at Shakespeare's works on her laptop. She was such a sucker for Shakespeare stuff… Suddenly, she heard a tap on her window. She closed her laptop, curious as to what the sound came from.

Looking out the window, she could clearly see Odd with a violin and Ulrich with a piece of paper in his hands, ready to be read.

Without hesitation, Odd started playing the violin and Ulrich started reading.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

Yumi smiled, already warming up to him. It was sonnet 18, her favorite. Ulrich must have found that out on her PDA.

He noticed how she smiled, and started to climb up the building, till he sat on the windowsill. "Yumi, I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

Yumi grinned at him. "No…" After seeing his disbelieving face, she gave in to the act. "Fine, yes!" And she hugged him, not noticing that they were falling until she looked down. "AAH!"

Fortunately the boys had already prepared for this, and Odd dragged a mattress to the landing point. The two bounced on it, a little shaken up, until Ulrich started tickling her and she laughed hysterically.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning Jazz found out what happened and turned to Odd.

"Odd…"

He cringed slightly. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say…thank you. For fixing all of this. And now I know, that you only told him because you care about him, being a good friend. That definitely scores points with me!"

"Well, you're welcome."

"Ok, well, I'll see you later."

She pecked him on the cheek, a complete surprise to him, and walked away. He whooped instantaneously.

Yumi and Ulrich witnessed this, a little distance away. Smiling at each other, they both leaned in for a kiss.

And as "Cinderella" washaving a moment withher "Prince Charming", she had a single, happy thought.

_I guess my friends and I were wrong. With a cooking class, a bit of confusion, and a little luck, fairytales DO come true…_

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**Badabing, badaboom! We are officially done with this story! W00t!**

**Hope you all liked it, even though the ending was a bit cheesy…I look forward to seeing each of you peoples' reviews! Please…no flames…they burn.**

**-Astrea**


End file.
